


Loser Takes All

by rotombrator



Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Begging, Belly Bulging, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Inflation, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mind Break, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotombrator/pseuds/rotombrator
Summary: Gloria loses to an Ace Trainer, who commands his Drednaw to fuck her while he and his friends watch.Things only escalate from there.
Relationships: Kajirigame | Drednaw/Yuuri | Gloria, Yuuri | Gloria/Original Male Character(s)
Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Loser Takes All

“This is what happens when you lose,” Anthony said with a cruel smile. “You only have yourself to blame.”

Was that really the truth? Was all of this Gloria’s fault?

But she didn’t have time to ponder it. Drednaw was moving in on her, closer and closer, and Gloria was running out of room to back up as the space between them closed rapidly.

Her clothes were long gone, having been forcibly pulled off of her body and subsequently slashed to ribbons by Drednaw.

She should have trained her Pokémon better. She should have thought more about which attacks they should learn. If she had only been _better_ , then maybe she wouldn’t have lost to this cocky Ace Trainer.

Maybe she wouldn’t be trapped between Anthony, his five friends grinning meanly right alongside him, and the Drednaw that had obliterated her team.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t going to fuck you. That’s Drednaw’s job,” he ‘reassured’ her, to the cruel laughter of his friends. “We won’t lay a finger on you, and you’ll cum just from having that big turtle cock inside you like a good little whore. How does that sound?”

Gloria felt herself trembling in fear. She couldn’t believe what was happening to her.

“No, please, I’ll do anything you want, just _please don’t do this to me_ …!”

“Oh, _Gloria_ ,” Anthony taunted, voice oozing with condescension and contempt. “This _is_ what I want.”

And then Drednaw was upon her. He tackled her to the ground, her face pressed into the dirt. His impossibly thick, muscly cock rubbed against the backs of her thighs, leaving slimy pre-cum everywhere it touched.

It made Gloria feel disgusting.

“Now, Drednaw,” Anthony commanded. He and his friends had already pulled their cocks from their pants, stroking at a leisurely pace as they looked on at the scene before them. Like they were watching a regular old porn film—like they weren’t about to witness an innocent girl being raped by a Pokémon.

Drednaw’s massive cock pushed forward into Gloria’s waiting cunt, and she cried out in pain and fear.

“AH! No, wait, please, it hurts, _please stop it hurts so bad…!_ ” Tears leaked from her eyes. This was torture, absolute _torture_ and Gloria was powerless to stop any of it.

“It’s all right, Gloria,” Anthony jeered, hand moving steadily over his fully erect cock. “You’ll come to love this, I just know it. You have so much potential…”

“Aaaaaah…nnnngh…noooooo…!”

Drednaw started up a relentless pace, his giant cock pistoning in and out of her tight cunt as his heavy bulk kept her pinned completely, helplessly, to the ground. The six young men pumped their cocks the whole time, Gloria’s pained cries only seeming to heighten their arousal.

True to their word, though, they didn’t touch her. They wanted her to cum solely by a Pokémon’s dick, purely so that she would feel even more degraded.

With each passing minute, their wish came closer and closer to being granted.

Gloria’s hole was thoroughly stretched, now, and the pain had been reduced to a dull ache. In its place, a burning pleasure was beginning to make itself known, fanned by the filthy, demeaning words spilling from the Trainers’ mouths and the feeling of Drednaw’s massive reptilian cock slamming into her from behind.

Gloria could hear wet sounds coming from the point where Drednaw’s cock pounded into her aching cunt, and realised, to her horror, that it was because of her.

She was helplessly turned on, and the proof was in the fluid that dribbled messily from her stretched-wide pussy. She was braced on her hands and knees, each rough thrust from Drednaw making her big, heaving tits bounce wildly and threatening to send her toppling over.

On a whim, she looked down, and found herself moaning at the sight.

She could actually _see_ Drednaw’s huge cock fucking her into submission. Her stomach protruded obscenely from the sheer size of it as he used her body as his cocksleeve.

“Are you guys _seeing_ this slut? She’s actually getting off to this! Look at her, she fucking loves it!”

Gloria had almost forgotten about them.

“Nnnngh…aaaaahh…nooooo,” she moaned, “make it stop, please…!”

“Oh, what’s that? ‘Don’t stop’?” Anthony mocked, with a bark of laughter. “As you like, then! Drednaw, pound that bitch harder! Make her cum all over that fat dick of yours!”

And cum she did.

Her mind’s protests faded to almost nothing as the feel of Drednaw’s wonderfully huge cock sent her cunt into a series of powerful spasms.

“Ah! Oh, oh, _oh_ …”

She felt lightheaded, blissful. Her pussy walls continued to clench tight around Drednaw’s rock-solid cock, which glistened with fresh new waves of fluid.

“Look at that, boys! Our little cockslut just came from being fucked by that beast of a cock! Let’s show her our appreciation, shall we?”

Moments passed as the men aimed their cocks at her face, her tits, anywhere they could find. Gloria finally understood what they had meant.

Their hands worked at their cocks wildly, feverishly, readying themselves to shower her with their cum. Drednaw seemed to be getting close, too, his tremendous cock throbbing intensely as his thrusts became shorter but stronger.

“Mmmmm! Mmm, ah, _ohhhhh_ …!”

With a loud grunt, each of the men covered her with his cum as Drednaw shoved roughly inside once, twice, and then filled her with his. It was so cold and slippery, almost slimy, and there was so much of it…! Gloria couldn’t help but respond to it by using what little mobility she had, crushed as she was beneath Drednaw’s hulking form, to thrust back onto his still-streaming cock.

By contrast, the cum plastered across her body was warm and thick, providing her with a surprisingly pleasant sensation that made her smile dreamily.

“It’s been a while since you’ve cummed in a nice, tight pussy—hasn’t it, Drednaw?” Anthony said. His Pokémon grunted in agreement. “And look at _her_ , milking every last drop. What a fucking slut.”

Indeed, her cunt was still tingling with aftershocks, hugging tight to Drednaw’s cock and letting go in a rapidly alternating rhythm.

“Ah, oh, mmm…”

When Drednaw’s cock slid wetly out of Gloria’s dripping cunt, allowing his cum to pour out of her in big waves, the men cheered.

“What a champ!” one of them exclaimed.

“Damn, I wish my cock could do that,” another of them said, whistling in appreciation.

Gloria could only groan in a mix of exhaustion and maddening arousal and hope her ordeal was finally over.

It wasn’t.

“Looks like Drednaw’s ready for another round!” Anthony announced, grinning widely.

Just as he had said, Drednaw’s cock was still harder than ever where it remained pressed up against her leaking entrance, even after the substantial load he had just released into it.

“Nooo, _ungh_ , wait…” Gloria begged weakly. “I can’t take any mo—“

The last of her protests, mental and verbal, died out when Drednaw shoved his cock back inside her cum-filled pussy.

Something changed in that single moment, and Gloria knew then that she would never be the same.

Her body was overcome with pure ecstasy. Where she had previously despised the extreme sensitivity of her pussy walls and the way it had allowed every single movement to flood her senses with pleasure beyond any she had ever known, now she couldn’t get enough.

Gloria surrendered completely to it, body and mind.

“Ah…uh… _yes_ …!”

Seeing that her will had been utterly obliviated by Drednaw’s enormous, mighty cock, Anthony smiled wickedly.

“ _There_ we go,” he purred, returning his hand to his own cock. His friends all did the same. “Don’t fight it. Just take that fucking like the slut you are.”

Gloria’s newly-fractured mind was so very fragile.

So very malleable.

“I…I _am_ a slut, aren’t I…?” she questioned in a small voice, whimpering at the pleasure that coursed through her as Drednaw’s cock thoroughly pounded every inch of her cunt.

“Yes, that’s right,” Anthony confirmed, voice silky smooth. “You just love cock—in your cunt, in your ass, between your tits, down your nasty little throat. No matter whose cock it is. You just want it any time, anywhere. You’re such a filthy cockslut that Drednaw’s big dick feels like heaven to you right now, doesn’t it?”

“Y-yes… It’s so good, I…” Gloria’s eyes closed in bliss, and she stopped trying to speak in favour of simply moaning and squealing with delight.

Anthony was having none of it. He slapped her across the face, hard. Blood immediately rose to the fragile skin of her cheek, flushing it a bright red.

While the sharp sting did get Gloria’s attention, it only turned her on more. She moaned again, turning her face toward Anthony, seeking more stimulation of any kind.

“Tell me. Tell me how much you love being stuffed full of Pokémon cock. Tell me _right now_.”

“I, ah, oh, mmm…! Hah, urgh, _ahhhhhhh_ …!”

She couldn’t think. She could only vocalise her pleasure in broken sounds; the feeling of Drednaw’s cock ramming into her cunt, filling it over and over, was too incredible.

“ _Now_ , Gloria!”

He slapped her again, and this time it brought her back down enough for her to manage just one mangled sentence.

“I–ah! I love feeling b–big, f–f–fat…oh! fat Pokémon cock inside me…!”

“That’s a good girl. Now cum for me,” Anthony commanded her, as he would one of his Pokémon.

And just as one of his Pokémon would, Gloria’s mind and body scrambled to obey.

“A-a-aaaaah, _YES_! I’m cumming, _I’m cumming_ , oh fuck _yes_ …!”

Once again, Gloria exploded in pleasure, feeling every muscle tense as her cunt seized powerfully. Drednaw fucked her through it, not easing up on the force of his pounding for even a moment.

“Ahhhhh, Drednaw’s cumming again, it feels so good…!” Gloria cried out as Drednaw released yet another generous load into her eager pussy.

At this display, a few of the men came too, spraying Gloria with more hot, sticky cum. There were multiple layers of it plastered to her skin, now, the last batch barely dried before she was covered in fresh cum.

“Unnnnh…ah, yes…! Mmmmmm…”

“So,” Anthony began, waving his hard cock in front of Gloria’s face to get her attention. It only succeeded in causing her to drool, cunt clenching weakly around Drednaw’s cock.

“You’re a grade-A slut now, aren’t you, Gloria?” he continued. “I bet you’d just _love_ to take my dick into your mouth and feel me fucking your throat while Drednaw keeps right on pounding his new toy, wouldn’t you?”

His filthy words brought images to her mind that sent her aching cunt into a new wave of spasms, and she moaned again.

“Oh, ah, _yes_ …! Please fuck my mouth, I want your cock so bad!” Gloria begged, whimpering desperately. Not a trace of her former self remained.

“Oh, I know you do, you fucking cockslut,” Anthony growled, raising his cock to Gloria’s mouth. Fresh beads of precum and leftover residue from the load he had dumped on her only ten minutes earlier smeared against her lips as he lightly slapped his cock against them, and Gloria moaned at the feeling, obediently parting them to take his cock into her mouth.

“That’s it, you dirty cocksucker. Take it all!”

“Mmmph! _Mmm_ , mmmm, mmmmmmmph…!”

Anthony had shoved his cock all the way in, beginning to fuck her throat just as he had promised he would, not a shred of concern for her comfort or dignity.

It only turned her on more.

Not to be left out, Anthony’s friends moved in closer, letting their cocks crowd around Gloria’s face. She fumbled blindly, grabbing onto the first two cocks she found and jerking them off with great vigour.

“Oh, fuck, she’s good,” one of the men said, groaning.

The compliment made Gloria’s clit throb and her cunt tighten around Drednaw’s massive, utterly insatiable cock. She was a nasty slut, after all. She loved nothing more than servicing as many cocks as possible, and it was such a turn-on to hear how good she was at it.

The other three men who she was physically unable to attend to continued pumping at their cocks, holding them close to Gloria’s face. Her vision was completely obscured by hard cocks in every direction.

It was bliss.

Anthony’s thrusts only continued to grow in power. Her throat bulged obscenely from the way his cock stretched it out, and choking sounds escaped her stuffed mouth near-constantly. Her eyes bulged, misted over with reflex tears as they rolled back in ecstasy.

It wasn’t long before Anthony hilted himself all the way down Gloria’s throat and blew his load directly into her stomach, which protruded excessively from both Drednaw’s monstrously huge cock and all the cum he had crammed into her pussy.

“Mmmmmmm! Mmm, mmmmm, mmmmmmm…!”

When Anthony’s cock sprang free from her lips, a drizzle of cum settled there, and Gloria lapped it up with eager determination, despite gasping for breath as she did so.

“Poor thing,” he said mockingly. “You barely even got to taste my cum.” He looked around, easily spotting the five additional cocks ready to take over. “Good thing there’s plenty more where that came from!”

And there was. Anthony and his five friends each took turns having her suck and jerk them all off and firing load after load down onto her. Her stomach was full of cum, too—her mouth was never empty, and every time one of them came she made certain to swallow every last drop.

She no longer remembered which man was which. All she knew was that there was never a moment when she wasn’t actively servicing three cocks in addition to Drednaw’s, who continued his vicious conquest of her cunt and pumped her full of insane amounts of cum.

She had no idea how many times she had cum, either.

Hours later, once they had finally had their fill of their newly-broken-in slut, they left her—sprawled on the ground, naked and trembling, absolutely drenched in cum both fresh and long-dried. Her eyes were closed in exhaustion and she gasped for breath, making her cum-covered tits bounce. Her well-fucked cunt was so full of Drednaw’s cum that it gushed out in waves, forming a large puddle beneath her abused body.

Gloria was no more; she had been so thoroughly debauched that there was nothing left except a cock-hungry slut.

Anthony smirked to himself as he walked away.

He was now one step closer to winning the Champion Cup.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I’ve posted something new every day for a whole week. I’ve never been this prolific!
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope to write a lot more of these! (Though not quite as quickly.)


End file.
